ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MGM 95th Anniversary Collection
The MGM 95th Anniversary Collection will be released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (under the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment banner) in 2019, in separate volumes. MGM films of the Turner library aren't part of this. And MGM-owned films from United Artists, Orion Pictures, The Cannon Group, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Embassy Pictures, American International, Filmways, 21st Century Film Corporation. will also be released on the series. Volume 1 (Feb. 2019): * 12 Angry Men * Earth vs the Spider * Some Like it Hot * The Apartment * Inherit the Wind * The Magnificent Seven * Exodus * Alakazam the Great * A Hard Day's Night * West Side Story * The Manchurian Candidate * Dr. No Volume 2 (March 2019): * The Great Escape * From Russia with Love * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * The Pink Panther * A Fistful of Dollars * Goldfinger * Thunderball * For a Few Dollars More * The Russians are Coming, the Russians are Coming * The Wild Angels * The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly * In the Heat of the Night Volume 3 (April 2019): * The Graduate * Yours, Mine and Ours * The Thomas Crown Affair * Hang 'Em High * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * On Her Majesty's Secret Service * The World of Hans Christian Andersen * Sunday Bloody Sunday * Fiddler on the Roof * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) * Last Tango in Paris * The Taking of Pelham One Two Three Volume 4 (May 2019): * Rollerball * Squirm * Carrie * Rocky * A Bridge Too Far * The Spy Who Loved Me * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Mad Max * The Amityville Horror * The Black Stallion * Raging Bull * Scanners Volume 5 (June 2019): * The Howling * Escape From New York * Enter the Ninja * Swamp Thing * WarGames * The Secret of NIMH * Valley Girl * Breathless * This is Spinal Tap * Red Dawn * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension * Amadeus Volume 6 (July 2019): * The Terminator * Hoosiers * Missing in Action * The Adventures of Mark Twain * Desperately Seeking Susan * The Care Bears Movie * Return of the Living Dead * Teen Wolf * Flesh and Blood * F/X * Manhunter * Blue Velvet Volume 7 (Aug. 2019): * Platoon * Spaceballs * Robocop * The Princess Bride * Overboard * Moonstruck * A Fish Called Wanda * Monkey Shines * Child's Play * Mississippi Burning * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * Rain Man Volume 8 (Sept. 2019): * Pumpkinhead * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure * Road House * When Harry Met Sally... * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Robocop 2 * Dances With Wolves * Misery * Silence of the Lambs * Thelma and Louise * Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey * The Cutting Edge Volume 9 (Oct. 2019): * Of Mice and Men * Benny and Joon * Four Weddings and a Funeral * Rob Roy * Hackers * Leaving Las Vegas * Get Shorty * GoldenEye * Dead Man Walking * Fargo * The Birdcage * Kingpin Volume 10 (Nov. 2019): * Tomorrow Never Dies * Hannibal * Legally Blonde * Barbershop * Bowling for Columbine * Hotel Rwanda * Casino Royale * Valkyrie * Hot Tub Time Machine * Skyfall * Spectre * Creed Volume 11 (Dec. 2019): *''Creed II'' *''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' *''Quantum of Solace'' *''Legally Blondes'' *''Thelma and Louise'' *''Captain America (1990)'' *''The Finest Hour'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Beauty Shop'' *''The Cutting Edge'' *''Once Upon a Crime...'' *''Split Image'' Category:MGM Category:Anniversary Category:Collections Category:United Artists Films Category:Orion Pictures Category:PolyGram films Category:Cannon Films Category:Toei Animation Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Walt Disney Studios